XMen100 Challenge Drabbles Kitty
by Yandoryn
Summary: These drabbles have quite a few different pairings in them. PeteKitty, PiotrKitty, and JubesKitty, mainly. Not all of the Omega set will be posted, due to rating.
1. Epiphany

Title: Epiphany

Theme: Creature

At first, she had been frightened.

For someone who balked so quickly at prejudice, she was perhaps the most prejudiced within her own community, not sure how to deal with those with physical differences from humans.

It took her a while for her to become completely comfortable, but she remembered the true epiphany, the point where she understood it all. Kurt became her friend, perhaps her closest friend, yet he had one of the strangest physical deformities she'd ever seen. Blue skin, a tail, and even three fingers. He was, in the eyes of many people, a demon, deformed, even in the eyes of mutants.

Perhaps that's what she had thought as well, feeling too young to be in the situation she was, and needing guidance. She couldn't go to Logan for this, no, he'd just tell her to buck up and accept the situation. Deciding to go on a walk around the Mansion, just to let her fears dissipate and go away, she stopped by his open door. He was counting the rosary, and she found herself just watching, amazed for a moment at the blatant display of religion.

There weren't that many people who openly showed their religion in the mansion, almost as if it was a taboo subject. Perhaps the only person she had heard discuss their religious belief beyond Logan's moaning was Kurt. Eventually, he put the rosary down, saying a couple of Hail Marys before he noticed the girl standing at his doorway. He was Catholic; she was Jewish, but she could relate to his pious nature.

In his thick, German accent and slightly broken English, he asked, "You're that Katarine girl, right?"

She just nodded, ashamed at having watched him for so long without telling him. At his beckoning, she entered, crossing her ankles. He seemed kind, human, though, and she seemed able to relate to him.

She sat down, her heart beating hard, her necklace held tight in her hand. "I don't know who to talk to," she said, smiling softly. "And I saw you..."

He nodded, looking over at his rosary for a second then pointed to her hand. "Don't lose your faith," he said.

She found it an odd comment, from a Catholic to a Jew, and she stared at him in puzzlement.

"In either man or God."

She smiled softly. "No, I don't think I ever will."

She had left then, seeking out her own room to figure out what the man, certainly he was a man, had meant. Don't lose her faith in either man or God.

_That_ wasn't the epiphany. It came years later, after tolerance had grown within her.

Lockheed was at the girl's side, and suddenly she mumbled the words.

"Don't lose faith in either man or God."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ she heard as a gentle query.

She smiled. _We're all God's children. No matter how we look or act. To lose my faith in man, would be to lose my faith in God. And to say that we're not all God's children would be to lose my faith in man._


	2. Taking the Guilt

Title: Taking the Guilt  
Theme:Need

"I'm sorry," Kitty said, sitting across from Pete Wisdom, her hair tucked back into a conservative ponytail, wearing a dress suit.

Pete just smiled, the ache overwhelming him, but he didn't want to show that to her. "It's not your fault," he assured her. "You couldn't expect that to happen."

"It is my fault," she said. "I should have known better."

He touched the side of her face, shaking his head. "You can't let everything be your fault, Kitty. At some point, you have to let someone else take the blame, too."

She looked him in the eye, shaking her head carefully. "No, Pete. It's my fault for needing the both of you, when it seems I can't ever have either for long."


	3. Fitting In

**Title:** Fitting In  
**Theme Set:** Different 

She had always seemed to fit in. Brown hair, brown eyes, almost average height. There was nothing different about her. Well, she did well in every subject in school and had started to get bored, learning the subjects well ahead of time.

But beyond that, there was nothing that set her apart. Slender figure, Caucasian, woman. Almost no one at school knew who she was, and if you tried to give a description of her, you could have been talking about almost anyone.

Deerfield, Illinois could have cared less that Kitty Pryde was suffering from crippling headaches. But many girls her age came down with headaches, and so nothing was thought of it, especially as she tried to keep the pain to herself as the headaches increased in intensity, duration, and frequency.

No, there was nothing different about Kitty Pryde. That was until Emma Frost entered the home, wanting to speak to her parents. Kitty went upstairs, taking a bottle of Advil with her, complaining about a headache. Lying down in bed, closing her eyes, all she wanted was for the pain to go away.

The pain went away. Kitty Pryde, however, had set herself apart, now laying on the living room floor, staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

There was something certainly different about the girl. 


	4. Contact

**Title:** Contact  
**Theme: **Hide  
**'Verse:** 616 Comicverse  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 148

It was Colossus who found her.

She was tucked away in a broom closet that was normally locked, clutching her necklace, just staring ahead. She seemed surprised when the door was unlocked, and she saw the Professor and Colossus standing there.

She wasn't asked why she had holed herself up in the locked closet. Piotr just extended an arm to her and she gladly took it, wrapping her arms as far around him as she could, tears stinging in her eyes, sniffling slightly.

He stroked her hair, not telling her everything was going to be okay, just letting her have a moment of physical contact. Her necklace was gripped tight in her left hand, the silver star of David dangling below her shaking hand. She was shaking against him.

"Illyana's dead," she mumbled.

He just closed his eyes, pulling her closer, knowing no other way to comfort her. 


	5. Left Behind

**Title:** Left Behind  
**Theme: **Deliver  
**'Verse:** 616 Comicverse  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 240

"You can't leave me," Kitty said, tears in her eyes. "I'll go with you to take... her home, so she can be buried with the rest of your family, but you can't... you can't leave me."

He sighed, stroking Kitty's hair, not sure how to explain his thoughts. "I'm just not sure this is the right place for me," he said. "Not the right environment. Especially... after..."

She nodded, obviously hurt. "So I guess, this is the end?" she asked, landing the jet plane on Russian soil. Colossus picked his sister's body up, swallowing hard.

"For now," he said, leaning forward to kiss her softly. She didn't return the kiss, just pulled back shyly.

They walked silently to the farm house, Kitty's heart sinking as they went. The Professor had told the Rasputins of their daughter's sickness, and later of her death, but delivering the body to the parents so it could be buried...

She didn't know what to say.

When Piotr knocked on the door, his mother opened it, her eyes full of tears, seeing Illyana's body in his arms.

"Maybe this is best if... if you stay here for now," Kitty said. "Have some time with your family."

Piotr nodded, embracing the shorter girl.

She turned back to the jet, getting that sinking feeling when you know you're leaving something behind you wanted to hold on to forever.

She just wasn't sure if it was Illyana or Piotr. 


	6. Overgrowth

**Title:** Overgrowth  
**Theme:** Garden  
**'Verse:** 616 Comicverse  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 146

"What did the doctors say?" Kitty asked, wheeling Pete out into the garden.

Pete breathed in deeply and smiled at her. "They said I'll be fine, eventually. I just need some time to recover."

She looked around, smiling. "English gardens are so beautiful..." she murmured."A lot like you, to tell you the truth."

Pete looked at her, knowing she wouldn't be sated until he asked. "How am I like an English garden?"

She just smiled. "On the outside you look wild and overgrown, but on the inside, anyone who knows you Pete..." She leaned in, kissing him gently. "You're really well planned and organized. Not actually wild."

He laughed, tugging on her collar for another kiss. "I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not..."

She leaned her forehead against his. "What's more beautiful than being a rogue on the outside with calm on the inside?" 


	7. Awkward Silence

**Title:** Awkward Silence  
**Theme: **Tremble  
**'Verse:** 616 Comicverse  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 218

Being held close by steel arms, almost makes one wonder how much you can move, what the possibilities are. Can you hear a heartbeat? Can you sob, letting all your emotions out?

She was trembling in his arms, tilting her head up. "Piotr," she mumbled, his arms wrapped firmly around her. She gave up, sobbing on his shoulder, feeling his heartbeat against her chest. "Just don't let go. I can't have you disappear again."

He didn't say anything, just held her closer, though she was still trembling. Things were awkward. He didn't know what to say, just slowly let go of her. Breathing in deeply himself, he pulled back, tilting her chin up so he could see her face.

"Kitty," he murmured, knowing there was nothing he could have done, but still feeling guilt.

She looked at him, wiping away her eyes, her shakes going away. "I'm fine," she said, turning around, wrapping her arms around herself. They were quiet for a while, and then he leaned forward to touch her shoulder.

"Kit-" he started, but she interrupted him, saying, "Let's get you back to the X-men."

He just nodded, amazed that steel could shake, slowly letting his armor peel away, the man walking with the woman. Neither of them was sure how to deal with the situation. 


	8. Ladies First

**Title:** Ladies First  
**Theme:** Door  
**'Verse:** 616 Comicverse  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 107

Everyone thought she was going to be hurt by Pete. He was a roguish character, and many couldn't see how someone gentle like Kitty could have fallen for him. It was a simple encounter.

She was walking to a restaurant; all the members of Excalibur eating out that night. She stopped, about to put her parcel down to open the door when Pete, grinning at her opened the door and said in his charming British accent, "Ladies first."

She looked up at him, a blushing lightly and entered the restaurant. She found that being treated like a lady, not a Comrade, was nice once in a while. 


End file.
